zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deku
Just to justify, I changed "always overpriced" to "often overpriced" because I don't think 10 rupees is too much to ask for a Piece of Heart, nor is whatever it is they charge for making you hold more Deku Nuts/Sticks. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 13:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Hiya, is it REALLY necessary to link to Deku Scrub and Mad Scrub if they just go to the Deku page? -Anonymous shouldnt we change this to decu scrub and make a page envolvinv all things with deku in it? Oni Dark Link thats what i suggested way back when Oni Dark Link Just for clarification, is it pronounced "dee-koo" or "deh-koo"? :I imagine it would be pronounced like "day coup". -Mule (talk) 05:15, 14 June 2009 (UTC) very strange conversation but its always been deck-koo to me Oni Dark Link 10:56, 14 June 2009 (UTC) so does everyone else pernounce hyrule high-rule? Oni Dark Link 16:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I've heard it pronounced deh-koo, day-koo, dee-koo, and di-koo. Im just confused now... we should hold a vote. its a japaneese translation so there is no rules. each to their own were not going to vote and inforce people to say things a certian way. were not a facist wiki. were not very much of a democracy either coming to think about it. were kind of an admins rule party. does anyone else pernounce it gore-on? Oni Dark Link 20:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) go-ron although that just sounds weird. Oni Dark Link 20:53, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I have always pronounced Deku as dee-koo, Goron as gore-on, Zora as zore-a, and Hyrule as high-rule. When I was little though, I thought it was pronounced H-yah-rule, cause I was kind of idiotic. -- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 00:29, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Deku Tree i think we should label this page deku scrub and have another page covering all theings deku (deku nut stick bab etc) Oni Link 22:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) agreed. Deku Scrubs would be better.....or maybe Deku (race) and Deku (whatever we deside) with a Deku disambig?'--C2' 22:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) only if its b/c in TWW the deku baba had to evolve into boko baba to servive in the new ocean world/climate/etc. maybe just to big of a leap.'--C2' 23:01, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Woah hold on Oni, this page is already about the race. Deku Scrub already has its own page. On the other note though, Deku may be a better disambig and this page could be "Deku (race)".—'Triforce' 14 00:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) we should really decide on what should be done here because Deku is plainly used as reference to more then Deku Scrubs. Maybe moving this page to Scrubs or Deku (race) would be the best idea and having Deku as a disimbig. It seems everyone agrees but id like to hear what peole have to say one more time for good measure. Oni Link 20:29, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I don't like it. I don't want no scrubs. --AuronKaizer ''' 23:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I think Deku Scrub (race) would be the best option for a name. Oni Link 23:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Deku Scrubs on their own aren't a race. The better choice seems to be Deku (race). I agree that Deku should be a disambig, however. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::This is kinda like Zora, except the word Deku is used more. I would be more inclined to agree if I could understand what the devil Oni is saying. Could you please Oni, rephrase what you said so that way I can understand it? Thank you.-- C2''' / 00:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC)